1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack structure and, more particularly, to a combination rack structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional rack structure comprises metallic frames and support boards horizontally located between the metallic frames. The metallic frames are combined integrally by soldering or screwing. However, the conventional rack structure has a fixed construction and cannot be detached, thereby causing inconvenience in transportation and storage. In addition, the conventional rack structure has a determined volume so that it occupies a larger space of storage. Further, the conventional rack structure has a fixed configuration that cannot be changed according to the practical requirement so that the conventional rack structure is not available when the design or layout of the space of storage is changed.